


Understanding

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, John Loves Sherlock, Kissing, M/M, Rejection, Sherlock Loves John, poor mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John goes after Sherlock when he tries to leave the wedding early.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 15





	Understanding

"Well, you're hardly gonna need me around now that you've got a baby on the way." said Sherlock, looking at the newlyweds.

The three of them laughed together, Sherlock's smile faded as he looked at John. John broke the eye contact first.

"Dance", the newlyweds looked at Sherlock, "Both of you now, go, dance. We can't just stand here, people will wonder what we're talking about." He said.

Mary reached over to touch Sherlocks shoulder, "Well, what about you?"

"Yeah, we can't all three dance, there are limits."

"Yes, there are." Sherlock said as he cleared his throat."

"Come on, husband, let's go." 

Sherlock's smile faded as he watched the man he loved dance with his new wife.

\-------------------------------

John was talking to Mary when he seen Sherlock getting his coat on and leave the building, "Hold, I'll be right back.", He kissed his new wife on the cheek and went after Sherlock.

He caught up to Sherlock outside, "Leaving so soon?" he said, with a chuckle.

Sherlock groaned and turned around, "Shouldn't you be with Mary?"

"I seen you leaving.. are you okay?"

"I'm fine, John. I'm just going home to rest, I don't feel well.", He lied.

"Alright," he started to turn around to go back inside when he noticed Sherlock looked like he was fighting tears from escaping his eyes, "You're crying." He pointed out.

Sherlock turned around and started walking away, "No, I'm not."

John began to follow him, "Sherlock-" his sentence cut short due to Sherlock coming to a sudden stop and him running into him.

Sherlock turned around, "John, go back to Mary." His voice shook, Sherlock cleared his voice to try and cover that up.

John looked up at Sherlock, "What's wrong?"

It stayed silent for a moment, "It's not exactly the right time to say this." said Sherlock, breaking the silence.

John waited for him to continue but he didn't. "Say what?" he asked, urging him to continue.

Sherlock knew he was going to regret this, it's John's wedding night. He looked at John then to the ground and took a deep breath, "I always considered myself married to my work, romantic relationships seemed like a waste of time and unnecessary, but then you came into my life and after some time my opinion on it started to change. It wasn't until the fall when I confirmed my suspicions on how I felt-"

John waited for him to continue.

Sherlock breathed and glanced at John for a moment before continuing, "I love you." he said, nearly whispering.

He stared at Sherlock in disbelief. Sherlock Holmes loved him, and he loved him back.

"You died-" John began, not sure where he was going with this as he felt so many different emotions at once, "I loved you too and you died. Hell, I still do-" He paused, looking at the ground. "Mary came along and helped me through it, and I love her."

Before John could continue, he heard Mary approaching them, "John? Is everything alright? You've been gone for a bit."

He turned around and smiled, "Yeah, just saying bye to Sherlock, he apparently isn't feeling well." He looked Sherlock in the eye.

Sherlock said his goodbyes and left. The rest of the night, John wasn't in the mood to do anything.

\-------------------------------

"Shut up!" John yelled at Mary, their third fight since their honeymoon. He hadn't been able to act normal for Mary since that night, he loved Sherlock, and Sherlock loved him but he felt like he was forced to stay with Mary because of their unborn child.

"John, where are you going?!" He ignored her as he stomped towards the front door, slamming it on his way out, unsure of where he was going. He was able to catch a cab somewhere along the way.

"Where to?" asked the cab driver.

"Uh-" John paused and thought for a moment, "221b baker street" he said after a moment.

The drive seemed so long for just a few miles, he wasn't sure why he was going there. "What am I supposed to even do there? Does he even want to see me? Oh god, what if he tells me to leave?" he thinks to himself, already regretting his decision but never speaks up to change his destination.

When he arrived he paid the cab driver and stood infront of the door for a moment. He knocked, but nobody answered the door. "Well, I used to live here, besides I just need somewhere to sleep for the night." He thought to himself.

He entered and went up the stairs, knocking on the door just incase Sherlock was home.

"Enter!" Sherlock shouted.

He entered the flat to see Sherlock working on an experiment in the kitchen, he already knew Sherlock was deducing him.

Sherlock looked back into his microscope, "You and Mary got into an argument." He stated bluntly.

"Yeah-" John walked closer to the kitchen, "I was wondering if I could stay here for the night."

Sherlock glanced over to John before speaking, "You're welcome here whenever."

John just nodded and turned, raising his eyebrows before speaking, "What happened to my chair?"

"It was blocking my view to the kitchen." He spoke without taking his eyes off his microscope, although now he couldn't concentrate on what he was looking at.

"Tea?" Sherlock asked John after minutes of silence passed. John nodded.

After awhile they began to talk small talk. John sat on the couch since his chair was gone, while Sherlock sat in his usual chair, but scooted it closer to the couch.

When it got quiet again, John decided to speak up, "We never finished talking that night." trying not to let the words come out weird since he was nervous.

Sherlock cleared his throat, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "We don't need to." is all he said.

John regretted bringing it up, "Right." He started to stand up and walk towards his old room, halfway there he felt Sherlock turn him around and closing the distance betweem them.

John kissed him back for a moment before pushing him away, "I can't do this to Mary"

He couldn't look Sherlock in the eye, "I'm sorry." is all Sherlock said before he was gone to his room.

John still stayed the night, in his old bedroom. He left sometime in the morning and never saw Sherlock, assuming he was still asleep. He knew he had to tell Mary, what he did was wrong.

\-------------------------------

Later that night, Mary and him sat in silence in the living room.

John sighed and adjusted himself in his seat before breaking the silence, "I went to see Sherlock last night."

"I figured" Mary added a small chuckle.

It was silent again, Mary moved uncomfortably in her chair, knowing what was coming.

"He kissed me." John finally said, barely a whisper.

Mary's eyes started to tear up, she knew it was coming but it didn't stop it from hurting, "Did you kiss him back?" 

John nodded, "only for a second." after a moment John continued, "The night of our wedding, he told me he loved me."

Mary started to think, it all made sense now. His constant distance and arguing.

She already knew the answer, but asked anyways, "Do you love him?"

After a moment John finally nodded. 

"I understand-" She said with tears in her eyes, "You should be with him then."

"But the baby-" John was cut off

"Don't worry, John. It's your baby, you'll get to be in it's life still."

\-------------------------------

2 years later

\-------------------------------

John and Sherlock were a happy couple, raising Rosie together. Mary had saved Sherlock from getting shot and had died, leaving John and Sherlock to care for his daughter.

Sherlock brought John to a nice restraunt, they got Mrs. Hudson to babysit Rosie.

Enjoying their night together, Sherlock asked John to marry him and he said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the ending seemed kind of awkward, I lost motivation. I kind of feel like Mary would understand if John wanted to be with Sherlock. Leave comments :)


End file.
